


Scream My Name

by darlingrivaille (the_wayward_trio)



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, What Was I Thinking?, for marianna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2043951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_wayward_trio/pseuds/darlingrivaille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz loves to get under Koujaku's skin. However Koujaku likes to get /in/ Noiz if you know what I'm saying</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scream My Name

**Author's Note:**

> I really am like a horrible person my friend Marianna made me do this and I wanna cry I'm so ashamed. if you can please critique in the comments please i need to improve i know as much, if you like something tell me too

"You asshole!" 

"Hmph." was all the response Noiz granted Koujaku. Of course, the latter seemed to be rather angry as Noiz had  _happen_ to misplace all of Koujaku’s hair styling equipment with vibrators. It’s not a secret Noiz likes to get under Koujaku’s skin, and the man was easily angered by him. No better way than to scare off his precious women with a hairdryer turned sex toy, no?

Koujaku’s face - usually gentle or flirtatious - turned menacing as he closed the gap between him and noise in a matter of seconds. He knotted his fists in the other’s collar and pushed him against the wall. “You messed with my  _business._ My lady customers shouldn’t have to see such profanity in  _my shop._ " 

"Oh please," Noiz scoffed, "Enough with the lady bullshit. It was funny, just look at your rea-" 

"You son of a  _bit-_ ”

Noiz raised his hands and gripped Koujaku’s collar. Forcibly pulling him closer, their lips colliding rather painfully. Teeth clattering against each other, but Noiz ignored it. The other male first resisted, pushing him away, but tugging on Noiz’s piercing in the process. This earned him a low guttural moan. 

The noise drained all blood from his face, travelling to - ironically - his dick. Instead of pulling all the way back, he tightened his grip on Noiz and shoved him back into the wall, hard enough to rattle the knickknacks hanging here and there.

Noiz smirked in between angry battles between their lips, “There you-“

"Shut the  _fuck_ up.” he growled, hearing his voice only made him angrier, and he couldn’t yet tell if that would make or break the situation at hand. Koujaku’s hands moved down to the other’s ass, aggressively squeezing, digging his nails into it.

"Fuck." Noiz cocked his head to the side to kiss him more deeply, his hands roaming over the other’s body, like a blind man committing an object to memory. Soon they rested at the belt of his kimono. His fingers fidgeted around it, trying to figure out how to undo it without breaking their god-awfully hot make-out session. 

Breaking the kiss slightly, Koujaku laughed. “You’re a little eager.” Noiz ignored him, only a irritated click of the tongue was emitted from him in response. He leaned forward to nip at the blue haired male’s jaw, dragging his teeth lazily down the line to his chin. Once reaching it, he kissed his way up to Koujaku’s lips. As he did so, the Kimono gracefully slid of his body, revealing a muscular torso. 

Noiz directed his attention to the black tattoo that twisted around Koujaku’s shoulder. Leaning in he kissed it, then parted his lips to let his tongue lightly trace it. He could not only hear the soft, heated pants coming from the other, he could feel it. The heavy rise and fall of Koujaku’s chest, feel the light layer of sweat that gathered along his upper body. If he was so hot up here, Noiz wondered how hot he’d be down there. 

The thought made him shiver. 

Koujaku’s long slender fingers artistically undid Noiz’s belt, it dropping to the floor. Noiz kissed along the other’s neck as he gently unwrapped the bandages around Koujaku’s torso. Before he noticed, Noiz was free of his jeans.  _Damn he’s skilled with his hands, how would they feel wrapped around my di-._

"Gnnahhh." Noiz grunted as Koujaku hoisted him up, wrapping the blond’s legs around his midsection, his dick pulsing with the sudden friction. He didn’t realize how much he was aching until he got the first touch. Within seconds, his body was nagging for more. 

He wouldn’t beg though,  _never._ Not for anyone, and certainly not this  _asshole._

Noiz had his hand wrapped around Koujaku’s neck, thumb behind the male’s ear. They were back to kissing. It was heated, and messy, but the two couldn’t care less. They were hot, and horny, and needed release. 

Koujaku walked backward to sit on the edge of the bed. Noiz adjusted, straddling him. Koujaku pulled at the blond’s hair roughly, diving in to attack his neck, kissing, biting, anything to leave his mark. Noiz squeezed his eyes shut, gritting his teeth. Unconsciously, he rolled his hips. 

"Hah!" they gasped in unison, though Koujaku’s turned into a low moan while Noiz was more of a whimper. 

"I didn’t expect such a response from you…" Koujaku teased, nipping right below Noiz’s jaw. 

"Fuck you." 

"Look like you already are."

"I’ll get up and leave-"

"We both know that isn’t going to happen. Besides, you don’t  _want to.”_ Koujaku grabbed ahold of Noiz’s hips, rubbing their hard-ons against each other through the thin fabric of their boxer shorts. 

"F-fuck." Noiz bites his lip, tugging on the piercing as he moves his hips again, whimpering at the feeling of slight pleasure the friction emits. 

Noiz gripped the waistband of Koujaku’s boxers and yanks at them, growling for Koujaku to lift his hips. He responds, lifting them up and aiding the other in it’s graceless shedding. 

The blond looks down at Koujaku’s cock, it’s as hard as brick and twitching. “Your turn.” Koujaku snarls but doesn’t wait for Noiz to move. He effortlessly rips the fabric and throws it across the room. The two men, continued to kiss, their hands rubbing each other’s bodies. Noiz shifted closer, their members pressed against each other. Both shivered at the feelings. Noiz was lost in the moment, but Koujaku wouldn’t have that. “Oi, don’t just sit there.”

He gripped Noiz’s hips as he did previously and rocked them forward. “S-shit…” they whispered in unison. Panting, Noiz wrapped his hands around both their dick, giving an experimental squeeze. “F-fucking tease.” Koujaku whispered through gritted teeth. Noiz gave a breathless laugh and rocked his hips in time with his pumping. He looked at Koujaku and took his hand. He kissed it, looking at him through his pale lashes. He dragged his hand down his chest and to their cocks, both hard. “Touch me.” He whispered in his ear.

Low moans filled the room, interrupted by groaned curses or snarling demands. 

"Enough of this." Koujaku turned and threw Noiz onto his back, the bed creaking under the sudden shifting weight. "I’m going to fuck you until you’re cross-eyed."

"Be my guest." smirked Noiz, smiling slyly as Koujaku came down to kiss him again. The blue haired male turned and reached into a nearby drawer, retrieving lube. 

"You were planning this weren’t you."

"You’re not going to be able to walk for days." was all he responded with. Noiz’s dick however, twitched as though it was anticipating the next actions Koujaku was about to enact. 

Koujaku suddenly shoved his long fingers into the younger’s mouth. “Suck on them.” he ordered.  _Sick fuck_ Noiz thought,  _I love it._

He swirled his tongue around the length of each, making sure to keep eye contact with the other. Both his hands wrapped around Koujaku’s wrist, moaning softly to get him off. Noiz dragged his tongue across his finger-pads and slowly dragged his hand out of his mouth, making sure to drag his own lower lip down with Koujaku’s thumb as he did so. 

"Good boy…"

Koujaku retracted his hand and smiled, leaning down and spreading Noiz’s legs wide. He softly thumbed Noiz’s opening, liking how he squirmed, how his knuckles turned white from gripping the bed sheets too hard.

He smiled at his response and slowly inserted his index finger, lightly pushing in. “Ah, ahh!” Noiz reacts by  _grinding_ into him, and Koujaku can tell he’s ready for more so he inserts another finger, and another, till his three middle fingers are practically being swallowed by Noiz’s asshole. 

"I knew you were a bottom." 

"What the  _fuck_ did you s - oh…mmph…” he arches his back as Koujaku starts a scissoring motion with his fingers, gradually stretching the blond out. The pressure around his nether region seems to intensify and Koujaku knows his can’t fucking take it anymore. 

He retracts his finger, and sees Noiz, while upset at the lack of stimulation, was watching, awaiting the next step. 

Koujaku was about to squirt a dollop, but Noiz stop’s him. “Let me.” He takes the bottle away and squeezes some of the clear gel like substance out. He leans up to kiss the older male as he wraps both hands around his cock, lathering it up, so it’s nice and slick. While he did so, Koujaku did the same for Noiz’s hole. As much as he hated this guy, he didn’t want to kill him while they were fucking. That wasn’t any fun. 

When Noiz laid back, Koujaku hoisted his legs above his shoulders and got ready to enter. “Ready?” he asked. But he didn’t wait to receive an answer. He aggressively shoved his way inside of Noiz, moaning loudly, almost like a shout. He went limp for a moment, breathing heavily against Noiz’s collarbone. 

"Don’t fucking lay there." Noiz said, chastised irritated, "Move!" 

Koujaku pushed himself up and grabbed Noiz’s waist, using it to steady himself as he shifted his weight to his knees. He gave an experimental rock of the hips, and moaned. He started to pick up pace. Soon, the the only thing you could hear was the slapping of skin against skin, and the deep moans and grunts of the two men making love. Or angst. 

"Fuck, are you a wimp?" Noiz taunted, "Harder dammit, I’m not a child!"

"I beg to differ, but if you say so…" he shifted, leaning slightly forward, and suddenly he felt  _so much deeper._ He thrusted as hard as he could. 

"Koujaku!" Noiz screamed in pleasure, his back arching like a rainbow would. His eyes squeezed shut, as if he couldn’t bear to open them. His mouth open in a wide ‘O’ as he let out the name of his lover. 

Koujaku suddenly stopped. 

"What the fuck, why did you-"

"Say it again." Koujaku stated blankly. 

"Wha-?"

"Say. It. Again." it sounded like an order this time. 

He yanked himself out of Noiz, only to thrust back inside harshly. “Say it again! Scream it.  ** _Scream my name!_** " 

"Ahh!  _Koujaku! Fuck_   _ **Koujaku!** "  **  
**_

"That’s it!"

He leaned forward even more to go as deep as he could. Noiz wrapped his arms around Koujaku and dug his nails into his back. Dragging them further down with each rock of their hips. 

"Don’t, don’t stop. I’m gonna-"

"Don’t you dare. Not until I say you can."

Koujaku kisses him, their teeth knocking together as they’re moving too quickly to kiss comfortably. He instead moves down to Noiz’s neck, dragging teeth along the vein that seemed to be much more noticeable now than before their sexual encounter. 

Koujaku’s breathing got heavier, faster, more erratic. His moving losing pace and becoming twitchy. “Noiz…come with me.”

Noiz rocked his hips back and forth to help him, “Ah-ah.” he arched his back. “Touch me…Koujaku please.” He didn’t even notice the pleasantry, too deep in the pleasure to notice he had become less cold and more erotic. Koujaku elected to ignore it for the sake of not ruining the moment. His hand moved to grip Noiz’s cock, he jerked it recklessly. The blond moved his hand to do it with him, the action was sexy, and it sent Koujaku over the edge. 

"F- **fuck. Noiz!** " Koujaku twitched and convulsed. Noiz, feeling Koujaku’s cum coating him inside, came equally as hard. He shuddered and convulsed as his lover did, come coating their hands and their chests. Koujaku collapsed atop Noiz, panting and softly whispering his name against his collarbone. His head rising and falling with Noiz’s chest. Both of them covered in a thick layer of sweat, and now, come. 

Koujaku rolled off and grabbed a towel laying on the nightstand, using it to delicately rub off the sticky substance from both their bodies. They’d be actually cleaning up later, both of them wasting their energy on fucking the other. 

The older male leaned back and laid beside the younger. As he turned and lifted his head, Koujaku extended an arm as a pillow for Noiz. Noiz shifted and rested his head in the crook of Koujaku’s neck, his lips softly grazing skin. 

"You said please."

"hmm?" Noiz asked, still a dazed. 

"You begged me, to touch you."

Noiz’s eyes widened and he stiffened. Koujaku noticed and tried to amend, before it was too late. Noiz sat up and reached to grab his clothes. “If you’re going to use this as some sort of leverage-“

Koujaku furrowed his brows and grabbed the blond’s forearm. “Don’t be so  _fucking_ defensive. It was hot. What tipped me over the edge.”

Noiz rose a brow and looked at him. Koujaku took advantage of his guard being let down to pull him back into the bed and into their previous position. “Don’t be an idiot.” he whispered. 

Noiz scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Don’t think that that’s going to become routine.”

Koujaku smirked and shook his head, chuckling under his breath. 

"Wouldn’t dream of it."


End file.
